Roxas is in love with the boy
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: A series of Axel X Roxas songfics starring my favorite Yaoi couple. read and reveiw hope you enjoy it. rated T for suggestive themes! no lemons yet. Still taking song requests! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so im back with another story but don't worry my others are not forgotten I'm still working through that writers block for healing the wounds. This was by request from AugilitaCruz so I went on YouTube and I listened to songs I got the perfect idea for a fic. Okay so now I don't know if this will make any sense or not but this will be chapters but it's all a series of one-shot songfics does that make sense? Hopefully. Anyways, Axel disclaimer please.**_

_**Axel: our lovely, beloved authoress owns nothing; the song is She's in Love with the Boy by Trisha Yearwood. Rikku only owns the modified version which she thought up on the spot…**_

_**Authoress: Axel shut up and quit trying to kiss ass for the last time im not writing a lemon for you and Roxas I refuse to.**_

_**Axel: *pouts* damn it**_

_**On with the Story…**_

Roxas sighed and watched an ant crawl over the dusty porch step 'why did Axel have to take so damn long? He wanted to see his boyfriend NOW' Roxas sighed again.

_Roxas is sitting on the old front porch watching the ants crawl on the ground_

_There aint a whole lot going on to night in Hallow Bastion_

_Over yonder comin up the road in a beat up Ford truck_

_His boyfriend Axel layin on the horn splashing through the mud and the muck_

A smile lit up the young blonds face, he ran down the drive way where Axel was parked embracing his boyfriend in a tight hug. Axel chuckled and hugged his boyfriend back, sneaking a quick kiss on his cheek. "so are you ready for our 3 year anniversary date?" Roxas grinned widely and jumped into the passenger seat of Axel's car and they sped off. Roxas' dad grunted and pulled the curtain shut, he didn't like his sons boyfriend.

_Roxas' daddy says he aint worth the lick _

_When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick_

_But Roxas is young and man he just don't care _

_He'd follow Axel anywhere_

_He's in love with the boy_

_He's in love with the boy_

_He's in love with the boy and even if they have to run away _

_He's gonna marry that boy someday_

Axel and Roxas reached the little diner just as the fireworks were about to begin, they sat at their table and watched the night sky light up with bright colors. Roxas cuddled into Axel's side, leaning his head on his redheads shoulder. Axel kissed his blond lightly on the lips, wrapping his arm around Roxas' waist. The waitress took their orders and they continued watching the fireworks. After they finished their dinner, the young lovers headed off to watch the rest of the fireworks lying comfortably on blankets, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Axel and Roxas at the fireworks_

_Sitting in the very last row _

_They're too busy holding on to one another _

_To even care about the show_

_Later on at the ice cream shop Axel slips something on Roxas' hand_

_He says "my high school ring will have to do till I can buy a wedding band"_

Roxas threw his arms around Axel's neck kissing his boyfriend full on the lips. "so what do you say Rox will you marry me?" Roxas just nodded his head quickly, too excited to be able to speak. Axel rested his hands on Roxas' waist "c'mon let's get you home before your dad castrates me." Roxas nodded again and headed off for the truck.

_Roxas' daddy says he aint worth the lick_

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick _

_But Roxas is young and man he just don't care_

_He'd follow Axel anywhere_

_He's in love with the boy_

_He's in love with the boy _

_He's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away he's gonna marry Axel someday_

They pulled slowly into the driveway; Axel had turned off the headlights half a mile back, they knew damn well that they were in trouble. This wasn't going to turn out well.

_His daddy's waiting up till half past twelve_

_When they come sneaking up the walk_

_He says "Roxas get up to your room while me and Axel have a talk"_

Roxas gulped and gave his boyfriend one last hug before walking up the stairs. "Axel I love you." He said when he reached the top of the stairs "I love you too Roxas."

_But mama breaks in and says "don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy without a row to hoe_

Roxas' dad sighed knowing damn well that his wife was right. It was time for him to accept that his son was in love.

_Roxas' dad said "you wasn't worth the lick,_

_When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick"_

Roxas' mom looked at her husband "we need to accept that our son loves Axel, and that he's grown up enough to make his own decisions."

_But he was wrong and honey you are too _

_Roxas looks at Axel like I still look at you_

_He's in love with the boy_

_He's in love with the boy_

_He's in love with the boy_

_Whats meant to be will always find its way_

_He's in love with the boy_

Roxas ran down the stairs into his Axel's arms, he heard the whole conversation. "Axel" he squealed kissing his boyfriend.

2 months later

Roxas and Axel sat on a blanket out on the front lawn, watching the sunset, wrapped in each other's arms. They were going to be together forever and they knew it, Roxas' parent finally accepted it. Roxas was going to have a pretty good life and he knew it. Axel pinched the blonds butt. "I love you Rox" Roxas smiled and shook his head. Yeah he was going to have a pretty life "I love you too Axel."

**So what did you guys think I hope you liked it, I did my best and this was just an off the wall thing. Review and tell me what you think. I am also taking requests so if you want me to try out a certain song and make it into a fic leave me the name of the Song and the artist in a review and I'll try my best, but there is one condition, the couple must be Axel and Roxas. As you can tell I did modify the song to fit the Axel Roxas couple. Leave a review and I'll see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Otay so I finally figured out a plot for this song Aguilita and I think it may be good, but anyways good job you provided a song that made have to think for a while but also made me update my other stories so +10 swag points for you, you may spend them at the gift shop X3. Anyways here is you song fic, and the song is, Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.**_

_Axel looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and im needing _

_Everything that we should be_

_She's not even that beautiful _

_The girl I wish he would shut up about_

_And she's got Axel when I have to live without him_

My eyes trailed slowly down the line of lockers like they did every morning, and like every other morning my heart burst at the sight of Axel and Kiari holding hands by Axel's locker. I would take a massive amount of pleasure in ripping her arms off and beating her with them. Axel was originally my boyfriend so why the hell did he dump me for Kiari? She had better know she's lucky, Axel is a great guy and if she breaks his heart then i will break her face.

_Axel talks to me _

_And I swear that my heart skips a beat_

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right _

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Axel was my ride home that night from school; he looked over at me and sighed. "You know what Roxas I think I finally got it right, Kiari was there for me after mine and yours breakup, I guess I just fell in love." The memories of he and I holding hands, and the kisses we shared, and even the times when we were fighting. They all made me smile and made my eyes tear up a bit. I stepped out of Axel's warm car and out into the cold night "g'night Roxas." Axel said "Night Axel." I mumbled. With that done Axel sped off to Kiari's house more than likely. I sighed and walked up to my room, pulling the guitar out of my closet that Axel had given me, it was a customized acoustic with pictures of Axel and I all over the wood. (A/N: basically it's a real guitar but the wood has pictures of Axel and Roxas heated into it so it looks like the wood is made from the pictures). I felt my eyes begin to water again; I began to strum a few chords.

_Axel is the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only person that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He the one that I love; I keep dreaming but don't know why I try._

I sighed again, the hot tears impairing my vision. I put the guitar back into its usual place and snuggled under the blankets, preparing for the nightmares.

_Axel walks by me _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe, _

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_Kiari better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in his beautiful green eyes _

_And know she's lucky cause…._

I watched Axel walk by me, my breath hitched slightly, I blushed praying that Axel didn't notice. Axel was so damn perfect, with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. I envied Kiari so much, she got the best man possible and she got an ego boost because she stole him from another person.

_Axel is the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only person that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the one that I love, I keep dreaming don't know why I try_

"A-Axel…." I whispered to myself, "i-I still love you…."

_So I'll walk home alone, _

_And I'll turn out the light_

_I'll put our picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Axel is the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one that I loved enough for it to break my heart_

_He's the one that I love I keep dreaming don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_He's all I want to fall into_

I woke up with a start, my recent nightmare leaving me in a cold sweat and panting heavily. The sheets next to me rustled and suddenly there were my lovers arms around me, his voice thick and seductive yet worried as he whispered in my ear "everything alright Rox?" I smiled and sighed "Yeah Axel everything is just fine." He gave me a long lingering kiss then settled back down to sleep, I cuddled against his chest totally relieved it was just a nightmare. I fell asleep with the smile still on my face, the last thing I though before nodding off was 'Suck it Kiari, Axel is all mine.'

_Axel looks at me I _

_Fake a smile so he won't see_

_**Okay and that's the end so tell me what did you think was it good, bad, or downright awful. All comments are accepted but note that all flames will be laughed at and given to Axel for disposal, and song requesting is still open. Anyways, Axel disclaimer please.**_

_**Axel: our lovely authoress owns nothing at all so yeah that's about it except for if you review I'll give you a kiss….*sexy smirk***_

_**Authoress: alrighty bye guys**_


	3. Roxy Feels Invisible

_**Otay so this has taken forever, I be very sowwy, but at least im updating. This one was suggested by Junior Cruz, whom is my forever loyal reviewer Aguilita Cruz's little brother. Get better soon dude ): alright so the song is Invisible by Skylar Grey. I decided to give this one a weird little twist don't hate me for it, but I decided to gender bend Roxas, I couldn't help myself the idea was too tempting. So here you go, disclaimer and all that junk at the end, also a little surprise announcement at the end for those of you that read my other stories. One last thing I must admit that Taylor Swift's music video of You Belong With Me gave me some inspiration.**_

Roxas (Roxy xD) was like any other jealous high school girl, the guy she'd liked for so long had finally built up the nerve to ask her out, well that was all stolen in a heartbeat. One Minuet she was the happiest sixteen year old sophomore, the next her crush Axel was being brutally flirted with by Kiari, (sorry Junior had to have an antagonist) the school harlot.

So, Roxas, having the same frame of mind as any other girl would, automatically thought the worst. She was too fat, she had dirty blond hair unlike Kiari whom had bright red, she acted like a guy while Kiari was pretty a girly.

With those thoughts being burned into the young blonds mind, she went to any lengths to fix that about herself.

_I take these pills _

_To make me thin_

_I dye my hair_

_And cut my skin._

_I've tried everything _

_To make Axel see me_

_But all he sees is someone who's not me. _

After a whole Summer of starving herself, taking diet pills, and cutting herself to make her skin milky white like Kiari's, Roxas didn't look so well. She had turned a sickly pale, the sparkle in her eyes was no more. The muscle she developed from years of combat training was gone, her curves, developed by years of being one of the guys, (ya' know pizza parties, football, wrestling ect….) were gone.

Axel searched the halls for Roxas with Demyx and Zexion in tow.

"Where could she be?" Zexion growled finally getting annoyed with being dragged around like a little girls drags around her doll. "I'm worried about her." Demyx whined, pressing himself closer to Zexion's side.

Axel stopped abruptly causing the other two to run into him, "R-roxy…?" he spotted the girl and couldn't believe his eyes.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set myself on fire_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible?_

Demyx found her too, his eyes tearing up. He detached himself from Zexion, almost ripping off his boyfriend's arm in the process, and ran over to Roxas, he attached himself to her and started sobbing, "Why Roxy? Why?" Roxas felt a pang of remorse, she hated seeing Demyx cry.

_Every day I try to look my best_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible?_

Axel was the next to get over the shock, he walked slowly over to her, not believing his eyes. He grabbed her frail shoulders gently, afraid of breaking her, "Why Roxy…" She twisted out of his grip and walked away, shaking off a sobbing Demyx while she went. The male blond layed there in the middle of the floor "Why Roxy why?"

_Here inside, my quiet heart_

_You cannot hear_

_My cries for help_

_I've tried everything_

_To make Axel see me_

_But he only sees what I can't be (I was half tempted to put Kiari)_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set myself on fire_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible?_

_Every day I try to look my best_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible? _

Roxas stood in front of the 6 foot mirror in her room, she hated how she looked. She was beautiful the way she was. All this guilt was crushing her, just the way Axel looked at her when he saw her made her heart burst. Roxas knew if she kept this up she could die, malnourishment has claimed many victims.

Roxas put on her prom dress from the year before when she had gone as friends with Axel. Then she put on the tiara from when she and Axel were crowned prom king and queen. The blond began to dream of what it was like to be in Kiari's spot, queen of the school, popular, pretty, always getting what she wanted, it felt nice.

The only reason Roxas won prom queen was because everyone thought she was dating Axel, whom was deemed the hottest guy in school, because Kiari wanted him. It all came back to that red headed bitch; Roxas clenched her hands into her fists, her nails biting into her skin.

_Sometimes when I'm alone _

_I pretend that im a queen_

_It's almost believable_

Roxas sensed she was being watched; she turned to her window just in time to see Axel's old biology folder hit the glass. Roxas sat on her bed and opened the window, grabbing the tin can phone that she and Axel had set up years ago. Being neighbors with your best friend had its advantages. She picked up the can and put it to her ear, preparing for the worst.

"you know Roxy, I don't think what you're doing is healthy. I hate to say it but you don't look damn near as good in that dress as you did before. You hardly fill it out now."

She had to stifle the giggle that threatened to make itself known, "Well maybe now I wear the same dress size as Kiari." She retaliated.

Axel shot her a look of disgust "Why the fuck would you want to wear the same dress size as that boobless anorexic bimbo? I much prefer a girl with boobs thank you."

She laughed when his voice changed from one of disgust to a suggestive purr. "I dunno Ax you seemed really interested in her the day you asked me out." She sounded hurt and he knew it was his fault.

"Well my silly friend, if you would have stuck around long enough you would have seen me kindly blow her off."

Roxas suddenly felt really stupid "I'm guessing I fucked up big time huh?"

"I would say so Roxy, I've never seen Demyx cry so hard, except for that time when I ate the last cookie, but that's beside the point."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh "So how about I make it up to you guys, how does pizza on me sound?"

Axel winked at her, his voice once again turning to a purr "Silly girl you know that Demyx and Zexion are gay, they might not want pizza _on you" _

It took her a moment to figure out what he meant, "you know what I meant!"

He chuckled "yeah alright." She smiled "cool I'll meet you outside, text the other two while you're at it." He nodded in understanding.

Roxas closed her window and stripped out of the dress, trying her best to pull on a pair of skinny jeans without falling on her face. She jumped when something hit her window, spinning around she saw Axel looking at her. After buttoning them up she dove for the can and yelled playfully "you pervert!"

He picked his can back up "oh please it's nothing I haven't seen before. Remember when we played strip poker at that party last year?"

"yeah you guys stacked the deck against me." She shot back suddenly not amused.

Axel chuckled, "couldn't help myself, although that was the day you decided to wear some of your lacy stuff. So it was a plus for me."

She stuck her tounge out at him, he flipped her off, Roxas picked up the can once more and whispered "maybe later, then at least I get a chance but some handcuffs." She laughed, and finished dressing. She stopped with her hand on the door knob as Axel uttered a single word

"kinky." Roxy couldn't help but laugh as she walked out her door thinking to herself, 'yeah I think everything is going to be alright.'

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set my self on fire _

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible?_

_Every day I try to look my best _

_Even though inside I'm such a mess_

_Why do always feel invisible, invisible?_

_**Yaaay! That's the end, so this one was waaaaay more suggestive then I thought it would be or intended. Again this is for Junior Cruz, hopefully your sister reads it to you, get better soon dude. Otay and those that read Healing the Wounds I have a surprise for you! There is a sequal to that story, at first I wasn't going to but I decided I would so huzzah. Btw Aguilita, your brother knew the whole time xD anyways, its going to be a couple months, but there is one coming. So bye for now, send in request please, I know this story has more hits then I thought, last I checked it was 612 hits total so please send in song requests. Review and you get a Demyx plushie. Ta-ta, and remember that cute little button down there is your friend.**_


End file.
